Personal communication, productivity, and entertainment devices such as tablet computers, smart phones, portable email devices, e-books, hand-held games and/or game controllers, portable media players, etc. (all referred to hereafter as “smart devices”) are known to include features such as graphical user interfaces on color touch screens, wireless Internet capability, support for ancillary applications (sometimes referred to as “apps”) such as, for example, calendars, email, maps and navigation, etc. Such ancillary applications may be pre-installed in a smart device or may be made available for download by a user. Certain such apps may comprise an ability to issue commands to entertainment and other appliances, for example in conjunction with a GUI offering the features and functionality of a universal remote control as known in the art, in conjunction with a TV guide display to enable channel selection, etc. Typically such remote control apps may be provisioned with a library of command data and protocols suitable for controlling a plurality of appliances of different type and/or manufacture (a so-called “universal remote”). Such a command library and the hardware necessary to transmit operational commands to appliances may be incorporated into or made available to the smart device itself, or may take the form of a separate external device which is placed in communication with the smart device (i.e., a relay device or so-called “blaster”). Regardless, upon initial installation or subsequent replacement of a controlled appliance such universal remote control apps must generally be configured to match each particular appliance to be controlled to an appropriate set of command data and a protocol in the library. Disclosed herein are user-friendly and convenient methods for conducting such a configuration process.